Mira
History Mira is a star dragon from the skies, who crashed down to earth during a meteor shower. Ever since then she has had a fear of flying too high, and thus has been stuck on the earth ever since. Before her unfortunate phobia of heights, she predominantly floated around in the sky, meditating about the cosmos. She considers herself an expert on the subject and defender of natural order. Her long contemplations about the universe have granted her enough understanding to manipulate the plane she lives on in fantastical ways, creating harmony in water, earth, fire, and air. Her sire is a star dragon who lives in a cluster of rocks in deep space, a place where oustomia goes past each year. On that day of the year there is always a meteor shower. She and her mother don't talk anymore, as they have conflicting opinions on how they should live, her mother being a passive hermit. She and her mother disagreed in this regard, her mother believing that not getting involved in other people's affairs was best. Mira believed that floating around in the skies and doing literally nothing was boring. As such, she would often fly around and interact with other people and places. She had a far stronger urge to be a social butterfly then her mother, and as such likes to travel and speak to new and interesting people. Appearance Mira takes on three forms regularly. Her primary form is that of a humanoid looking woman, with white hair and tanned skin. She stands at 5'2'' and has a stellar figure. She has a very rounded face, giving herself a very young appearance. In this form she likes too wear finery, dressing in the shiniest or prettiest clothes she can get ahold of in her opinion. She seems to favor the color red while doing so. Mira's second form is reptilian looking in nature, looking more like a half dragon. She does not like this shape, so she only does it on request as more of a "party trick" then anything. It shows off her scales quite well as well. Mira's third form is her dragon shape. Mira is a gigantic dragon with scales of mirror like reflectance, as such, she gives he illusion of changing color depending on where she is. If inspected closely, or while flying at night, her scales also have small white speckles in them, giving the illusion of small twinkling stars. She has small horns and claws, and a lithe form (for a dragon). Personality Mira is a very opinionated person, some might say abrasive. While difficult to break through the hard dragon scales of her exterior, you will find a dragon's heart inside. She deeply cares for other people, but does not like to show it, as much as possible. Friends None at the moment Enemies None at the moment. Aspirations Mira would like to travel to Oustomia's moon. However she is told it's dangerous, so she has been preparing to do so.